Inhumano
by marietta93vlc
Summary: Bella es una cazavampiros, y Edward su peor enemigo. Dicen que hay una linea muy pequeña que separa el amor y el odio... ¿Sera verdad?
1. Chapter 1

PREFACIO:

PREFACIO:

Siempre supe que mi destino estaba escrito, grabado en piedra, en algún lugar oculto de mi razón, por eso llevo toda mi vida luchando.

Intentando defenderme, intentando salir adelante.

Pero…

¿Qué pasaría si tu enemigo fuera la razón de tu existencia?

¿Qué pasaría si tu enemigo fuera alguien que amas?

He estado entrenada, para luchar contra monstruos, mitos y demonios, pero sigo sin estar preparada para enfréntame a esto.

Siento que mi corazón late, fuerte y robusto, como no lo hacia desde antes de la muerte de mis padres.

Lo admito, soy una cobarde…

Pero no me arrepiento de nada en toda mi existencia, es mas, repetiría una y otra vez todos mis fastuosos errores.

-¿Sabes para que nos caemos?

-No.

-Para asi, poder aprender a levantarnos.

* * *

**mar(II)etta: wenas!! aki teneis el prefacio de mi nueva historia... la verdad que nu me kedo muy bn... pero no soy Meyer XD. Como ahora tengo 2 historias iré intercalandolas, un dia una, un dia otra. Espero ke me deis vuestra opinion, xfavor, mandarme Reviews, ke me ace muxa ilision recibirlos!**

**dew... ...bsos**

** mar(II)etta**


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1: VEJETARIANOS

CAPITULO 1: VEJETARIANOS

Forks, buaj… odiaba ese pueblo, aunque no es de extrañar, ya que nunca sale el sol porque siempre esta lloviendo.

Este era el pueblo de mi infancia donde me crié de pequeña y donde fue escrito mi destino.

Mi padre junto a mi madre eran amigos de los de la tribu Quielute, de los licántropos.

**FLASH BACK**

-Papá, mamá.

La niña observó a 2 monstruos con los ojos rojos y la piel tan helada como la expresión de su rostro.

Los monstruos le sonrieron, crueles, mostrando sus blancas fauces ahora bañadas de sangre, tan afiladas como cuchillas.

-Umm… que tierno tentempié, huele deliciosamente bien- comento uno con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

La chiquilla de cabellos caoba sollozaba y se acurrucaba en su mantita.

De pronto, se oyó un aullido y apareció un lobo de pelaje rojizo, espantando a las 2 bestias, y enviándolas al lugar de donde pertenecen, el infierno

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Aquel mismo día abandoné el pueblo, con la esperanza de no volver a ver a aquellas fieras con los ojos inyectados de la sangre que robaron a mis padres.

Pero estaba muy equivocada, esto no acababa aquí, yo era una cazadora, razón por la que me crié con los Quielute, nuestros aliados, nuestros amigos, razón por la que vuelvo a este pueblo, adonde nunca se pone el sol.

Los cazadores tienen una fuerza sobrehumana y unos reflejos apabúllenles, suficientes, como para defenderse de un vampiro sediento.

Me alojé en la casa a donde me crié cuando era pequeña, antes de que mi destino viniera en mi busca.

Y después corrí a matricularme al instituto de Forks.

Aquella noche no podia dormir, estaba demasiado nerviosa como para pegar ojo, asi que decidí ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

Justamente cuando acabé de llegar al parqué pude observar a un chico de cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados.

Estaba sentado solo sobre un banco, tarareando una canción para mi conocida "Claro de luna", su voz era melodiosa, me sorprendió enormemente que no desafinara en ninguna nota.

Conforme me fui acercando más a el descubrí, algunas diferencias bastante inhumanas, era demasiado perfecto… y hermoso como para ser humano.

Era algo mucho más poderoso, algo que para muy pocas personas le puede resultar comprensible, era un… vampiro.

Sus ojos viajaron de mi rostro a la cruz de 6 puntas colgada de mi cuello, el símbolo de los cazadores.

Al percatarse de quien era sonrió.

-Vaya, veo que tienes mas jobbies aparte de matar monstruos- afirmo con un tono de voz aterciopelado increíblemente seductor.

Su mirada me dejó completamente aturdida.

-¿Jobbies?- murmuré completamente confusa.

-Si- afirmó al tiempo que se acercaba más a mi –te gusta tenar a la suerte yendo sola por la noche.

-Yo no lo creo asi.

Repentinamente se inclinó más a mí, i inhalo ni aroma.

-Umm... Deliciosa.

Noté como se incrementaban el ritmo de mis pulsaciones, una plena anticipación a la pelea.

-No se supone que eres "vegetariano"- inquirí en tono de burla.

-Pero siempre se puede hacer una excepción, siendo el tentempié increíblemente apetecible- aclaró intentando intimidarme.

-Ahora se supone que debería huir asustada, a que si?- cuestioné en tono mordaz.

-Deberías.

En menos de un segundo lo tenia en mi espalda, podia sentir su gélida respiración sobre la piel expuesta de mi cuello, me estremecí, pero no fue de miedo ni de frío, era más bien… de deseo?

NO imposible, yo sentir deseo, por un vampiro?

Me giré, y aprecié su expresión confiada, por lo visto el también se dio cuenta de mi reacción.

Sin mediar palabra, ambos nos pusimos en posición defensiva, preparados para el ataque.

Sin armas, mano a mano, los dos teníamos la fuerza suficiente como para ser capaces de arrancarnos la cabeza de cuajo.

En un descuido por mi parte el vampiro me inmovilizó los brazos contra la pared de el final de la calle, se acercó tanto a mi que pude sentir el roce de su pecho contra el mío, nuevamente me estremecí.

Su nariz de deslizó desde el principio de mi garganta hasta la hendidura de mi clavícula, haciendo una sutil presión hacia donde se incrementaba el bombeo de mi sangre.

-Me gustaría conocer el nombre de mi presa antes de matarla.

Sus gélidos dedos acariciaron el arco de mi garganta.

-No me vas a responder.

Presionó sutilmente sus labios sobre mi cuello.

Cerré los ojos a la espera de la tortura… que aun no llegó.

Elevó ligeramente su rostro aun esperando respuesta

Su mirada me hechizó, y no puede evitar responder.

-Bella- fue apenas un susurró, pero estuve segura de que lo escuchó.

-Encantado, yo soy Edward Cullen- dijo en tono de burla.

Forcejeé, intentando escaparme… en vano, era como si una hormiga intentara mover un tanque.

Impotente, lo único que hice fue suplicar para que cesara aquella tortura.

-Matáme- imploré.

-Lo haré, pero no será hoy.

Cerré los ojos en un intento de contener las lágrimas de rabia que se acumulaban en mis ojos.

Repentinamente apareció una rubita ráfaga de aire.

Parpadeé confusa, Edward había desaparecido.

* * *

**mar(II)etta: o00ola!! como stais?? weno... pos aki os dejo el primer capi, espero no haberos decepcionado, la verdad es que de esta historia no llevo nada escrito, lo estoy haciendo a pelo, por lo que ahun no se el rumbo fijo que ha de llevar. Agradeceria que me enviarais reviews con ideas, ya que como he dicho, estoy improvicando penoso verdad?? weno... pos... otro tema, una amiga mia se a abierto una cuenta y ha empezado a publicar 2 fanfics uno de harry potter y otro de crepusculo, lo que sucede es que ella mete de protangonita otro personaje inventado por ella, la historia es la misma, solo que con su personaje inventado. Me gustaria que si fuera posible algunos de vosotros que leeis os pasarais, es diferente... pero todo se merece tener una oportunidad, me equivoco?? entrad en su profile, esta en mi lista de favoritos GisTaraWood, y por ultimo agradecimientos a (redoble de tambores): 3rill cullen, hinara hyuga elianna.cullen, Dimm y EiShel Hale... trank you x enviarme reviews!!**

**dew... bsos...**

** mar(II)etta**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2: BIOLOGIA

CAPITULO 2: BIOLOGIA.

Me sentía furiosa.

¿Cómo puede ser posible que ese ser tuviera tanta influencia sobre mí?

El era mi enemigo, no podia permitirme darle esa ventaja.

Inconscientemente cerré los ojos y rememoré el momento en que sus manos y sus labios acariciaron mi cuello, aun tenia la piel marcada por sus caricias.

No. ¿Pero que narices me pasa? El es mi enemigo, no mi… Dejémoslo, que ya me esta empezando a doler la cabeza de frustración.

Me sentía mal conmigo misma porque quería que llegara más lejos, porque lo anhelaba algo para mí impensable, imposible.

Definitivamente doy pena, mira que querer estar con un vampiro que ha intentado matarme.

Decidí que ya estaba bien de comeduras de cabeza… asi que me dirigí al instituto.

Fui a recoger el horario, la secretaria era una pelirroja de bote, bastante predecible.

Me tendió el horario mirándome con patética envidia.

Lo cazadores, al igual que los vampiros, somos bastante atractivos, porque?? Eso no lo sabemos, quizá porque una persona al ser hermosa, tienes más facilidades.

Miré el horario, a primera hora me tocaba literatura, estaban estudiando el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio, fácil, ya que amaba ese libro, me lo había leído tantas veces que podría asegurar que ya casi me lo sabia de memoria.

La clase trascurrió lenta y sin acontecimientos dignos de mención.

Unas chiquillas se me presentaron junto a su grupito.

Jessica, Mike, Ángela, Eric, Tyler y una chica muy orgullosa de nombre Lauren.

Nos dirigimos al comedor.

Entonces fue cuando los vi.

Eran cinco, no conversaban ni comían, pese a tener una bandeja llena.

De los tres chicos, uno era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, y de pelo oscuro y rizado. Otro, más alto y delgado, era igualmente musculoso y tenía el cabello del color de la miel. El último era desgarbado, menos corpulento, y llevaba despeinado el pelo castaño dorado, ese era Edward, pensé para mis adentros.

Las chicas eran dos polos opuestos. La más alta era escultural. Tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ve en la portada del número dedicado a trajes de baño de la revista _Sports Illustrated, _y con el que todas las chicas pierden buena parte de su autoestima sólo por estar cerca. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de la espalda. La chica baja tenía aspecto de duendecillo de facciones finas, un fideo. Su pelo corto era rebelde, con cada punta señalando en una dirección, y de un negro intenso.

Vampiros, no podia ser posible, no havia una familia tan grande desde el aquelarre de los Vulturi.

Suspiré, me parece que si que voy a tener trabajo aquí.

¿Quiénes son _ésos?_—pregunté a la chica de la clase de Español, cuyo nombre se me había olvidado.

—Son Edward y Emmett Cullen, y Rosalie y Jasper Hale. La que no para de mirarnos se llama Alice Cullen; todos viven con el doctor Cullen y su esposa —me respondió con un hilo de voz.

Lo que suponía…

Me dirigí hacia la última hora, biología.

Entregué el justificante al profesor y me encaminé hacia el último pupitre libre.

Me sobresalté, al observar que estaba ocupado por Edward Cullen, mi encantador amigo.

-¿Me echabas de menos?- inquirió en tono burlón.

-No tanto como tu a mi.

Apretó los labios, ocultando una sonrisa.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté irritada.

-Tus compañeros.

Le miré confusa y a el se le escapó una carcajada.

-Hormonas- fue lo único que dijo.

Me giré y pude observar las miradas lujuriosas que me echaban algunos de mis compañeros.

Suspiré.

-No es la primera vez que me pasa.

Volvió a reírse.

-Espera un momento, ¿Cómo sabes lo que piensan ellos de mí?

No me respondió, únicamente se toco la cabeza.

En ese momento caí.

-¿Lees la mente?

-Si.

-¿En que estoy pensando ahora mismo?- le desafié

Se quedó callado unos minutos, para luego mirarme con frustración y desencanto.

-No puedo leerte la mente.

Esta vez la que se rió fui yo.

-Tranquilo, tampoco te pierdes demasiado, lo único que pensaba eran maneras de matarte- inquirí indiferente.

-Y… has encontrado alguna manera que te satisfaga?- preguntó en tono de burla.

-Todavía no, pero no te preocupes, la encontraré.

En ese momento una ráfaga del aire acondicionado me traspasó enviando mi aroma a mi encantador compañero de laboratorio.

Pude observar como se le oscurecían los ojos en una señal de sed, sus músculos se tensaron, y yo no pude evitar reír.

-Asi que… ¿Huelo bien?

Sus músculos se contrajeron más.

-demasiado bien- fue lo único que atinó a decir.

Sacudí mi cabellera en un gesto aparentemente inocente, sus músculos se contrajeron más, preparándose para el ataque.

Me acerque a el, tentando a la suerte y le susurré al oído:

-¿No irás a atacarme con una clase llena de alumnos inocentes?- pude ver como se quedaban sus dedos marcados en el resquicio de la mesa.

Esta vez reí con más fuerza.

-Relájate.

Dicho eso, le besé la oreja.

Olía increíblemente bien, pero no iba a hacer como ayer noche, esta vez la que le iba a influenciar era yo.

-¿Eres masoquista?- me preguntó en un hilo de voz.

-Tal vez.

Dicho eso, sonó la campana que avisaba el final de la clase.

Suspiró agotado y se fue a pasos firmes fuera de la clase.

Nuevamente, sonreí.

**Mar(II)etta: WoW!! Los marcadores van : bella: 1 , Edward: 1.**

**Empate!! Ya veremos quien será el vencedor de la próxima!! XD nuevamente agradecimientos a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews no saben la ilusión que me hace recibirlos!!**


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3: ACCIDENTE

CAPITULO 3: ACCIDENTE

_Estaba dormida en mi cuarto, cuando de repente una mano nívea me acarició el cabello._

_-Buenos días._

_Parpadeé confusa._

_-¿Edward?_

_-Si… Ya sabes que me tienes aquí para lo que quieras- afirmó con un brillo desleal en sus ojos._

_-No te entiendo._

_-Me refiero a esto…-se inclinó repentinamente y me besó, provocando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco._

_Aun confusa me pude dar cuenta que estaba tumbada en la cama con Edward sobre mi. Sus labios pasaron de mi boca a mi cuello, mientras sus manos sutilmente acariciaban mis piernas elevando la falda de mi pijama._

_Me estremecí._

_-Para, Porfavor…_

_-¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó descendiendo desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho, su aliento me hacia cosquillas._

_Entonces me di cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta, exponiendo su perfecto pecho a mis hambrientos ojos._

_-¿Te gusta?- preguntó juguetón al percatarse de que no apartaba la mirada de su escultural cuerpo. Llevó mi mano a sus perfectos pectorales, y yo ya no podia resistirme más…_

_Me puse a horcajadas encima de el, mientras con mis labios y mi lengua delineaba cada uno de sus perfectos músculos._

RINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG….

Oh cielos, el despertador.

Gemí de rabia. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había soñado on esto… pero nunca llegaba al final.

-Mierda- me quejé.

Si es que doy pena… mira que soñar con algo asi, tan… imposible e improbable. Y lo peor era que no podia quitarme la frustración de encima, al frustración porque quería que el sueño llegara más lejos.

Refunfuñando me vestí.

Al salir de casa pude observar como el suelo estaba lleno de hielo- menos mal que anoche se me ocurrió ponerme las cadenas…- pensé para mi fuero interno.

Me dirigí hacia la cabina de mi _trasto, _cuando…

Edward Cullen se encontraba a cuatro coches de distancia, y me miraba con rostro de espanto. Su semblante destacaba entre un mar de caras, todas con la misma expresión horrorizada. Pero en aquel momento tenía más importancia una furgoneta azul oscuro que patinaba con las llantas bloqueadas chirriando contra los frenos, y que dio un brutal trompo sobre el hielo del aparcamiento. Iba a chocar contra la parte posterior del monovolumen, y yo estaba en medio de los dos vehículos. Ni siquiera tendría tiempo para cerrar los ojos.

Algo me golpeó con fuerza, aunque no desde la dirección que esperaba, inmediatamente antes de que escuchara el terrible crujido que se produjo cuando la furgoneta golpeó contra la base de mi coche y se plegó como un acordeón. Me golpeé la cabeza contra el asfalto helado y sentí que algo frío y compacto me sujetaba contra el suelo. Estaba tendida en la calzada, detrás del coche color café que estaba junto al mío, pero no tuve ocasión de advertir nada más porque la camioneta seguía acercándose. Después de raspar la parte trasera del monovolumen, había dado la vuelta y estaba a punto de aplastarme _de nuevo._

Me percaté de que había alguien a mi lado al oír una maldición en voz baja, y era imposible no reconocerla. Dos grandes manos blancas se extendieron delante de mí para protegerme y la furgoneta se detuvo vacilante a treinta centímetros de mi cabeza. De forma providencial, ambas manos cabían en la profunda abolladura del lateral de la carrocería de la furgoneta.

Entonces, aquellas manos se movieron con tal rapidez que se volvieron borrosas. De repente, una sostuvo la carrocería de la furgoneta por debajo mientras algo me arrastraba. Empujó mis piernas hasta que toparon con los neumáticos del coche marrón. Con un seco crujido metálico que estuvo a punto de perforarme los tímpanos, la furgoneta cayó pesadamente en el asfalto entre el estrépito de las ventanas al hacerse añicos. Cayó exactamente donde hacía un segundo estaban mis piernas.

Reinó un silencio absoluto durante un prolongado segundo antes de que todo el mundo se pusiera a chillar.

Le miré confusa.

-¿Por qué…?- fue lo único que atiné a preguntar.

-No lo sé- estaba segura que aquella repuesta era más para el que para mi.

Una punzada de dolor abofeteó mi cabeza… gemí.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me preguntó con autentica ansiedad.

-De puta madre- ironicé.

-Lo siento…

-¿Sabes que acabas de poner en riesgo el secreto de tu familia?... por una cazavampiros.

-Si- dijo en un tono apenas audible.

-También sabes que no me habría muerto verdad… me habría llevado un buen golpe, pero sabes perfectamente que mi estructura es mas resistente que la humana.

Asintió.

-…-esperé una explicación lógica que no se produjo-entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No tubo tiempo de contestarme, pues vinieron los del samur a tendernos.

La policía escoltó a la ambulancia hasta el hospital del condado, por descontado. Me sentí ridícula todo el tiempo que tardaron en bajarme, y ver a Edward cruzar majestuosamente las puertas del hospital por su propio pie empeoraba las cosas. Me rechinaron los dientes.

Me condujeron hasta la sala de urgencias, una gran habitación con una hilera de camas separadas por cortinas de colores claros. Una enfermera me tomó la tensión y puso un termómetro debajo de mi lengua. Dado que nadie se molestó en correr las cortinas para concederme un poco de intimidad, decidí que no estaba obligada a llevar aquel feo collarín por más tiempo. En cuanto se fue la enfermera, desabroché el velero rápidamente y lo tiré debajo de la cama.

-Miré a Edward que estaba sentado encima de la cama, de adonde estaba tumbado e inconsciente Tyler Crowley.

-Dile a tu papá: que si no quieren que descubran nuestro secreto, se apresure a desatarme de esta camilla, antes de que me hagan pruebas y descubran que no soy una humana normal.

Asintió, antes de desaparecer literalmente.

Segundos después apareció un doctor y me quedé boquiabierta. Era joven, rubio y más guapo que cualquier estrella de cine, aunque estaba pálido y ojeroso, detrás de el se hallaba Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia en su hermoso rostro.

-Genial- ironicé- la familia feliz.

Ambos se echaron a reír.

-¿Tiene siempre ese sentido del humor?- le pregunto a su "hijo".

-No, extrañamente hoy se encuentra inexplicablemente optimista.

Ahora rieron con más fuerza.

-¿Os importaría dejar de hablar como si yo no estuviera presente?

Edward me miró intentando contener una sonrisa.

-Bien… Bella, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Como si me acabara de atropellar una furgoneta.

El doctor intentó mantener el semblante serio a duras penas, Edward tosió para ocultar una carcajada.

-Se dio un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-No os preocupéis, la herida ya esta sellada, lo que ocurre, es que hoy me voy a tirar todo el día, como si me hubiera bebido de golpe 4 jarras de cerveza.

-Esta bien, te daré el alta.

-Por fin…

-Pero con una condición.

-Ya decía yo que era demasiado bonito como para ser verdad…

-Que dejes que mi hijo te lleve a casa.

-Para después merendarme

-No te preocupes, mi hijo esta a dieta.

-De grasas y toxinas- replique en tono mordaz.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4: BAILE

CAPITULO 4: BAILE

Fantástico, absolutamente fantástico, ahora resulta que me siento atraída hacia mi peor enemigo y lo peor…. Es que Edward lo sabe.

Suspiré, la sutileza no es lo mío.

Pero mirándolo bien, el es guapo, culto, atento, misterioso, respetuoso, seductor… PARA BELLA!! Me regañé internamente. Estoy empezando a entrar en terreno prohibido, no debo de pensar sobre Edward de esa manera.

Suspiré, la clase de biología se me hacia terriblemente aburrida, mi compañero de laboratorio parecía tan desesperado como yo…

-Señorita Swan…

-Que- murmuré confusa.

-Tendría la voluntad de responder a la pregunta que se ha formulado en la clase.

-Si… veamos es…

Por el rabillo del ojo vi a Edward apretando los labios intentado contener una carcajada.

-Hemoglobina- susurró Edward lo bastante bajito como para que el profesor no lo escuchara.

-¿Hemoglobina?

-Vaya, señorita Swan, parece que después de todo estaba atenta a la clase.

Suspiré aliviada.

-Gracias- le susurré a Edward guiñándole un ojo- solo por eso tendrás una muerte rápida e indolora.

- Me halagas- afirmó en tono de burla.

Inspiré aburrida y enterré mi rostro entre mis manos a la espera de que concluyera la clase.

Cuando sonó el timbre me demoré en recoger los libros, no tenia ganas de llegar pronto a casa.

-Señorita Swan.

-Si- inquirí apunto de salir del aula.

-Podemos hablar.

Tomé asiento.

-Como puede observar sus calificaciones son magnificas.

-Y hay algo de malo en ello.

-No.

-Entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

-Únicamente me preguntaba…

-¿Si?

-¿Qué ocurriría si su calificación descendiera?

-¿A que se refiere?

-Veras- estaba totalmente desconcertada el profesor más serio de todo el instituto ¿Me tuteaba?

-Si.

-Una alumna como tu, con tu… figura, no creo que debas de aprobar, únicamente por estudiar… pienso que si quizá tu a mi me hicieras un favor… yo te podría compensar con otro, como por ejemplo… un sobresaliente.

-¿Qué insinúa?

-Bueno… yo soy un hombre, y tu una mujer… bastante atractiva…

-Que podría ser su hija.

-Pero no lo es.

-Ni hablar, usted me esta insultando.

-No juegues conmigo, o tus calificaciones descenderán.

-Prefiero suspender biología a ser una cualquiera.

-Muy bien- repuso furioso- como desees, te haré la vida imposible, hasta que caigas, y tente en cuenta de que lo harás.

-No se como.

En ese momento me tomó por el brazo y me obligó a tumbarme encima de la mesa, yo asustada le pegué una patada i corrí hacia la puerta… cerrada.

-Le pedí el conserje que la cerrara… como verás, no tienes escapatoria.

IDIOTA, se pretende enfrentar contra una cazavampiros, tienes las horas contadas.

Sonreí confiada.

Pero antes de prepararme para el ataque Edward corrió a una velocidad imposible para el ojo humano y le golpeó en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente.

Pude observar como la ira brillaba en sus hermosos ojos ahora color ónice liquido, poco a poco la excitación bajó de su mirada, dando paso a un dorado helado por el odio.

-No tendrías porque haber hecho eso, sé defenderme solita.

-No me podia contener, creéme, oí lo que pensaba, ese tipo es un depravado.

-Cerdo- mustié antes de pegarle una patada.

¿Espera un momento?

-¿Qué narices hacías escondido en el aula?... ¿No me estabas espiando?

Se quedó callado unos segundos vacilando.

-Simplemente me preocupa que alguien que no sea yo, te mate, eres MIA.

¿Porque me gustó tanto como salía de su boca aquella palabra?

-Lo mismo digo, tu también eres MIO.

Sonrió.

-Bueno, supongo que ahora nos pertenecemos…

Reflexioné durante unos segundos., y sonreí ante el estímulo que acababa de pasar por mi cabeza.

-Es extraño- le azucé.

-¿El que?

-A veces siento que me proteges no como si fuera tu enemiga… sino, como si fuera alguien más importante para ti.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Estaba en el comedor intentado huir de…

-Bella, aquí- me llamó Mike.

Genial, mi gozo en un pozo.

-Voy- dije luchando porque no me carraspearan los dientes.

Mike ha estado últimamente muy callado conmigo, y por la experiencia que llevo de otros institutos, juraría que ya no me ve como una simple amiga.

Fantástico, simplemente sensacional, ahora tengo un admirador indeseado.

La comida trascurrió extrañamente silenciosa; Jessica no paraba de enviarme miradas furtivas, lo que me daba a pensar en lo peor.

-Y bueno, Bella…- empezó Mike-¿A quien tienes pensado invitar al baile de primavera?

-Pues…- mierda, piensa Bella.

Ya había rechazado a Tyler, a Eric, y a Ben, por lo cual, ya no me quedaban excusas vigentes.

-¿Y bien…?- pregunto expectante, seguro que ya se olía una victoria fácil.

No contesté resignada, no podía utilizar la excusa de ir a Port Angels, por que fui la semana pasaba, estaba metida en un callejón sin salida.

-Lo siento Mike, pero Bella ya tiene acompañante para esa noche- repuso una voz aterciopelada.

No podia ser posible.

-¿Ah si…?- mustié confusa más que otra cosa.

-Claro que si, amor.

Noté como unos brazos gélidos me rodearon la cintura, y también, para mi vergüenza un considerable incremento de mi ritmo cardiaco.

-¿No le dijiste a Mike que iríamos juntos al baile?- Dijo besándome mi oreja.

Ya le pillé el juego.

-Lo siento mi cielo, no se donde tengo la cabeza- afirmé besándole el cuello.

-Eh…bueno- continuó Mike- creo que me voy.

Me eché a reír el ver la expresión de desconcierto de su rostro.

Me incorporé… solo que no pude por que unas manos gélidas me sujetaban con fuerza sobrehumana.

-¿Me liberas?- no me di cuenta hasta el momento de que él estaba con los ojos cerrados inhalando el aroma de mi cabello, lejos de tener miedo por el peligro, más que evidente, me sentí fuertemente alabada.

-¿Y que pasa si no quiero?- preguntó apretándome más aun contra su cuerpo.

-Madura.

No me contestó, se dedicó a acariciar mi cabello entrelazando sus dedos desde mi raíz, hasta mis puntas.

-No deberías de hacer eso, te recuerdo que soy tu enemiga- le apelé hiperventilandome.

-No me importa, no te tengo miedo, además, irás al baile conmigo.

-Ni lo sueñes, para mí solo era una excusa para librarme de Mike.

Me izó girar para trabar su hipnotizante mirada sobre la mira. Pude ver como sus ojos dorados se oscurecían, a consecuencia del tenue rubor de mis mejillas.

-No querrás que tu amiguito se enteré, si vas al baile y no te be, tendrás un gravé problema.

-No me importa- repuse sin aliento.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: WoW!! Los marcadores siguen Bella:1 Edward:2**

**ya veremos quien gana n el próximo capi… seguro ke os encanta!! Ya lo tengo escrito XD**

**weno… bsitos xra toos los ke me enviáis reviews de verdad, me hace muchísima ilusión recibirlos!!**

**Y sorry x la tardanza… xro eke ay fiesta en el pueblo y desgraciadamente soy humana**

**Bsos**

…**mar(II)etta…**


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5: IMPOTENCIA

CAPITULO 5: IMPOTENCIA

Baile, tierra trágame. No tengo vestido, ni transporte, ni…

Lo que me ocasiono una gran sorpresa fue que esta mañana encontré una nota:

_Bella:_

_Mi hermana ya te compró el vestido y los complementos para el baile, (No preguntes). Pasaré a recogerte sobre las 8. No te olvides de que tienes que guardar las apariencias, a no ser… que quieras que Newton te proponga matrimonio._

_Edward._

Estupido vampiro prepotente con una hermana sabelotodo. Miré una bolsa al lado de la nota seguro que ese era el vestido. Veamos… son las 6:30 será mejor que empiece a arreglarme, con un profundo suspiro me fui al baño para arreglarme.

Estaba inexplicablemente preocupada y nerviosa, asi que… no era consciente de cual era mi aspecto, cuando el timbre sonó y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

Por el aspecto estupefacto de mi acompañante, supe que no había hecho un mal trabajo.

-¿Nos vamos?- inquirí haciendo que regresara a la realidad.

Aunque el no lo sabia también se le veía dolorosamente hermoso, pero no iba a permitir que su glorioso aspecto me perturbara de esa manera. Aunque a el se le veía más sensible en mi apariencia que yo a la suya, dado el hecho de que me comía con los ojos.

Asintió sin apartarme la mirada de encima.

-¿Qué miras?- pregunté molesta.

-A ti- repuso sin dejar de mirarme.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

El trayecto en coche hacia el baile fue silencioso, cerré los ojos mientras me deleitaba escuchando la música que emanaba del esteró de su coche, era increíblemente tranquilizadora.

-Llegamos- anunció.

Me sobresalté, no llevábamos ni 5 minutos en el coche y ya habíamos llegado.

-De cine- refunfuñé.

No se como, pero cuando me dispuse a abrir la puerta Edward la sujetaba ofreciéndome su mano.

Todo el mundo tenía la mirada puesta en nosotros, asi que… no vi manera de rechazarla sin levantar sospechas.

Edward sonrió con seguridad y me llevó a la pista e baile.

-No, odio bailar- protesté. Cuando era humana se me daba de pena bailar, y desde entonces le cogí manía.

-Vas a bailar quieras o no.

Dicho esto, me arrastró literalmente a la pista de baile.

Era extraño bailar con el, e, inexplicablemente me sentía bien, segura en sus brazos.

Menuda ironía, yo segura en los brazos de un depredador.

Suspiré, a la par que dejaba caer mi cabeza sobre su pecho, dejándome llevar por sus ágiles pies.

-Bella- suspiró apretándome más contra él.

Este momento era perfecto, mágico, no quería que acabara nunca.

Que equivocada estaba.

Ahí., en el fondo, aulló un lobo.

En pocos segundos nos encontramos rodeados por la inmensa manada Quielute.

Todo el mundo estaba desorientado, gritando.

Lo Cullen Vs Quielute.

No me hacia falta leer sus mentes para saber que pensaban, era una traidora y tenia que ser eliminada junto los vampiros.

Sin saber como, empezó una encarnizada lucha, y lo peor… es que ni yo sabia de que bando estaba.

Del de los humanos, me contestó una vocecilla interna, ahí estaba la respuesta, por muy poderosa que sea, aunque no envejezca, sigo siendo una débil humana.

Corrí atropelladamente hasta llegar a la calle sin percatarme de que alguien me ha seguido.

Era Edward, me abalancé sobre el con la intención de matarle… pero no pude.

Me pude dar cuenta de que el no oponía resistencia ante mi ataque.

-Me rindo- mustié abatida.

Me incorporé a sabiendas de que no era capaz de matarle, no podia, porque le amaba…

-Matáme o haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero por favor libérame de esta agonía.- afirmé luchando contra el nudo de mi garganta.

Edward no respondió, simplemente se incorporó del suelo y me empujó suavemente pero a la vez firme contra la pared.

-¿Crees que quiero matarte?

-No me importa lo que me pase, y tampoco lo que me quieras hacer… lo único que te pido es que no seas cruel en mi muerte, ya que…. Aunque no quieras matarme, DEVES HACERLO IGUAL QUE YO A TI. Asi que aquí me tienes, haz lo que quieras conmigo, te juro que no opondré resistencia.

Se inclinó hacia mi cuello, y lo rozó con sus labios suavemente.

-No quiero matarte- mustió contra mi piel.

No respondí, a la espera de que decida que debe hacer conmigo.

Elevó su rostro y trabó su oscura mirada con la mía.

-Lo que hace tiempo que deseo hacer es esto.

Inesperadamente me inmovilizó las manos con una suya y pegó su pecho contra el mío.

Me estremecí.

-Y tú, no me lo vas a impedir.

Dicho esto, juntó sus hambrientos labios contra los míos. Me revolví para liberarme y así conseguir tener más contacto con su cuerpo, pero no pude. Su lengua se deslizó por mi labio inferior, exigiendo profundizar el beso, pero yo, no se lo permití, disfrutando me mi pequeña tortura. Rugió exasperado. Su mano libre se deslizó por una de mis piernas, elevándose cada vez más hasta la liga de mi media. Gemí, de sorpresa y el, maliciosamente aprovechó para profundizar el beso, presionándome contra la pared.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

**mar(II)etta: Wow!! ¿Qué opinais? Sorry de verdad x la tardanza xro eke tengo una excusa. Me obligaron a ir al pueblo de mi vecina… una tortura. Sin tele, ordena, covertura en el movil y** **sin telefono fijo. HE PASADO LOS PEORES DÍAS DE MI VIDA!! Asi ke ya sabeis dejadme vuestros reviews mandandome animos!!**


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 6: HUIDA

CAPITULO 6: HUIDA

Estupefacta, le miré.

-¡Oh dios! ¿Acabas de hacer lo que creo que has hecho?

Sonrió.

-Estas loco-murmuré atónita.

-Me devolviste el beso- afirmo feliz haciendo caso omiso de mi comentario.

-Claro… ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Un vampiro que se supone que es mi peor enemigo va y me besa… estaba aturdida, por eso te devolví el beso- me defendí aun a sabiendas que era mentira.

Su sonrisa se hizo más amplia aun, estaba de un humor excelente.

Tiró de mí y me volvió a besar, suavemente…

Aun asi me fijé en como colocaba sus brazos a mi alrededor, no tenía intención de dejarme ir, desconfiado de mi reacción… que equivocado estaba…

Dicen que hay una línea muy pequeñas que separa el amor del odio, y yo… la acabo de cruzar… asi que… ¿Para que luchar contra lo inevitable?

Fui una idiota al negar mis sentimientos, al luchar contra una batalla perdida.

Para darle confianza deslicé, mis brazos sobre su cuello, acariciándole el pelo de la nuca.

Mi corazón latía irregular, y esta vez no era por una guerra, o por simple miedo, era por un sentimiento muchísimo más complejo era por…

-Te amo- susurró Edward en cuanto se separó de mi.

-Como yo a ti.

Me miró con ojos tiernos.

Nuestra felicidad no iba a durar demasiado, eso ya lo sabía, por eso tenía que aprovechar este momento al máximo.

En ese instante un estruendo rompió la magia del momento.

-La guerra- mustié al percatarme de la realidad

-Tienes que irte con mi familia.

-¿Estas loco? Me matarán.

-No lo harán- repuso con una sonrisa.

-Seguro…- afirmé sarcástica.

-Alice vio como te ibas con nosotros a Alaska.

Suspiré.

-Mi hermana te espera en ese coche- afirmó señalando un Jeep.

Le miré con aprensión.

-No te harán nada, confía en mí.

Indecisa de dirigí al coche pero antes de entrar un cuerpo pequeño me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Bienvenida a la familia- afirmó una duendecilla de cabello azabache.

………………………………………………………………………………….

**mar(II)etta: ya me e explicado en el fic de marginada, victor se rompió por eso no pude actualizar.**

**Os kiero muxisimo, gracias x serme fieles keridos lectores!!**

**Un besazo inmenso!!**

**Acordaos de entrar en mis otros fis, sobre todo en el de ceniza!!**

**Dejad reviews!!**


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7: SE BUSCA

CAPITULO 7: SE BUSCA

Odiaba admitirlo, pero para ser un vampiro, Alice era bastante simpática.

-Mañana iremos de compras- gorjeó mi acompañante como si ella no fuera un vampiro, yo una cazadora, y nos conociéramos de toda la vida.

La miré escéptica.

-Lo que tu digas… total, ya acabo de firmar mi epitafio.

-Pero mira que eres negativa Bella-me recriminó.

-Yo no soy negativa, soy realista-protesté a sabiendas de que no me haría caso.

Como supuse, sacudió la cabeza ignorándome.

-Ya hemos llegado- musitó alegremente.

-Genial- refunfuñé.

En ese momento, algo me llamó la atención.

5 vampiros me esperaban a la puerta de la entrada "¿No estaban en la lucha?"Pensé sorprendida.

-Hola- saludó Alice totalmente despreocupada- esta es Bella- me presentó.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza.

Carlisle y Esme, se presentaron, para mi fortuna ya conocía al doctor, también me saludó Jasper, la pareja de Alice, no me quise acercar mucho a el, había oído hablar de su falta de control.

Una rubia, que según me habían informado se llamaba Rosalie, no me saludó, únicamente puso mala cara.

En ese instante, sentí como alguien me elevaba en el aire.

-¡¡Hola pequeñita!!- me saludó un grandullón mientras me abrazaba.

-Se me va a salir el estomago por la boca- protesté.

Me dejó en el suelo mientras escuchaba su fuerte risotada.

-Vaya… eres una enana- afirmó acariciándome la cabeza como si se tratara de su mascota.

-Todo el mundo es un enano comparado contigo- repliqué.

Volvió a reír, esta vez más fuerte.

-Me parece imposible pensar que una canija como tu, sea una amenaza letal a los de mi especie.

Le saqué la lengua.

-¿No estabais en la pelea?- inquirí incapaz de contenerme.

-Ya hace tiempo que acabó, los licántropos te buscan, pretenden liquidarte por alta traición.

Suspiré, ya me había hecho a la idea de eso.

-¿Y Edward?

-Hablando con Jacob, pero tranquila, es un hueso duro de roer.

La familia Cullen era encantadora, me lo habría pasado verdaderamente bien si no estuviera preocupada por Edward.

Cuando se hizo tarde me acosté, plenamente consciente de que ahora que era el blanco de los Quielute, jamás podría dormir tranquila.

En ese momento, sentí un gélido aliento posarse sobre mi cuello.

-Uhm… me encanta como hueles- musitó una voz aterciopelada increíblemente dulce.

Sentí el deslizarse de su nariz a través de mi garganta.

Suspiré, la adrenalina corría por mis venas, un pleno aviso de que estaba siendo tocada por mi enemigo.

Sabía que le tomaría menos de un segundo destruirme, pero en lugar de eso, su boca se deslizo sobre mi cuello, resiguiendo el escalofriante camino antes trazado por su nariz.

-Te amo-me susurró al oído, con su melodiosa y hechizante voz.

En ese momento, me besó, y todos los males fueron olvidados, lo único que existía éramos el y yo. Dos almas unidas por lo que sería toda la eternidad…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: WoW!! Nuestra bella ta en apuros… uhm… ke ocurrira?¿**

**XD**

**Ah!! Otra cosa, para todos aquellos que leen mi fic de marginada, quiero que sepan ke no se les olvide dejarme un review sobre el plan de venganza a tanya oks??**

**Os kiero!!**

**GOOOOOOO!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**30 REVIEWS O NO ACTUALIZO HASTA VERANO O… ¿PASCUA?**

**............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

CAPITULO 8: CON MI ÁNGEL

Desperté con la luz brillante de la mañana.

-Uhm… - bostecé perezosamente saliendo de mi ensoñación.

Escuché una melodiosa risa a mi lado.

-Buenos días- saludó Edward sonriendo.

El sol me molestaba, gemí cubriéndome con la manta, acurrucándome en su costado.

Poco a poco, mis pupilas fuero adaptándose, y entonces lo vi.

Su piel brillaba con si tuviera incrustados en la misma millones de nimios diamantes.

-¡Oh!- afirmé, se me fue el cansancio de golpe- asi que es verdad.

Sonrió.

Curiosa, pasé mi mano por su piel, temblorosa, con miedo a que desapareciera.

Pero, claro, esto era Forks, 5min después, una nube cubrió el sol, eliminando la ilusión.

-¡Estúpida nube!- mascullé señalando al cielo descontenta.

Edward mi miró de un increíble buen humo, y me dedicó una de esas sonrisas que te roban el aliento.

La puerta sonó, y segundos, después, como si conociera nuestra respuesta, se abrió.

-Vamos Bella, te tenemos que arreglar.

Dicho, y hecho, Alice me secuestro.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Me empezaron a arreglar y vestir, y yo, seguía sin conocer el motivo.

Finalmente, me encontré con un vestido rosa pálido y unos…

-¡No!- protesté- Ya he soportado bastante dejando que me arreglaran, nunca me pondré esos tacones… No Alice, no me mires asi, te juro que no hay ninguna forma humana o vampírica capaz de hacerme poner esos chismes.

Segundos después, me encontré vestida y con esos insufribles tacones bajos mis pies.

Bajé las escaleras, para encontrarme con un atractivo Edward con su traje de chaqueta.

-¿A dónde vamos?- cada vez me encontraba mas perdida.

Sin mediar palabra, nos dirigieron a un comedor grande increíblemente despejado, un hermosa melodía sonó de fondo.

Edward me tomó entre sus brazos llevándome a la pista improvisada.

-Sabes de sobra que no se bailar- le susurré lo mas bajito posible, si no fuera él, seguramente no lo habría escuchado- a demás con estas armas de destrucción masiva a lo mejor acabo muerta.

Sus brazos, me envolvieron.

-No te preocupes, que yo bailaré por ti.

Y justo ene se instante, nos deslizamos por la imponente pista, con una gracia, imposible.

Recosté mi cabeza en su pecho, añorando sentir sus latidos.

El suspiró, estrechándome más fuerte.

-Te amo- susurré.

-Y, yo, para toda la eternidad.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**mar(II)etta: se me exo de menos?¿ No verdad**

**weno… no actualice xke muuuy pokita gente lee este, fic… y la verdad, me desanimo bastante.**

**Por eso pido los 30 REVIEWS algo imposible, dado la poca gente ke me lee.**

**Asi ke supongo ke!!**

**Hasta, pascua o… verano!!**

**Bsos!**


	10. Aviso

**NOTA DE AUTOR**

**LEER**

Hola soy Glory4everpink una amiga de Marietta93vlc ella no va a poder actualizar en un tiempo a consultar debido a que Víctor, su ordenador, ha decidido morirse tras un apagón eléctrico en su pueblo por la caída de un rayo en una torre eléctrica.

Lo está pasando fatal, lo sé porque mí oído esta sufriéndolo, la tengo al teléfono llorando, y espero al igual que vosotros, que Víctor se recupere lo más pronto posible, y si no es así y por vosotros intentare hacer que pueda actualizar prestándole mi ordenador si algún día viene a mí casa…

PD: Acepto gente generosa que pase por mis fics deje reviews agradeciendo el que les diera esta información (Marietta93vlc me tiene en favoritos autores)

PD2: Por favor dejad _**REVIEWS**_ para animar a Marietta, que de verdad lo está pasando mal.


End file.
